


Battlefield medic

by orphan_account



Category: The Tunnels Series - Roderick Gordon & Brian Williams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Military, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is in the military</p>
<p>I should be sorry but I'm not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield medic

"Drake!" You yell, watching helplessly as he gets knocked backward by the blast. Your ears ring and you run toward him, bullets ringing in the air around you. You've probably been shot, but you don't care. You're past caring, because Drake is out there he's probably dying hopefully he survived please have him survive-

You note with relief that he's breathing. Unconscious, but alive nonetheless. Thank the lord. If he died, after all he's done for you, you don't think you would be able to forgive yourself. You pick him up and drag him behind a rock, for cover.

A girl with her longish hair tied in a bun on the top of her head rushes to your side. She sports the red patch of a battlefield medic. Thank god.

"Cover me!" She shouts, and you do, lifting your semi-automatic and pulling the trigger. You watch with satisfaction as a few of the enemy soldiers fall.

You feel pain blossoming up your arm as a bullet hits you and you duck down again, cursing and fumbling for you sleeve, which is staining red. Tears run down your face as you meet the eyes of the girl in front of you. She gives you a frown and pulls some tools from her kit. You scarcely have time to ask what she's doing before she has pinned to the rock. She rips off your sleeve.

"Take me out to dinner first." You grumble. She grins at you and responds with a quick, "Oh I will. Just like lemme fix up your arm. Should I like kiss it better?"

"Sure why not." You mumble, then scream as the metal of the tweezers infiltrates the wound.

"We gotta get the bullet out." she tells you, but you don't hear it because you're screaming in agony and oh my god this hurts so bad oh my fucking god did she just pull a shard of metal out of your arm what the fuck is this over yet.

Eventually, she finishes and bandages up your arm. You give her a small smile, wanting to collapse against the rock and die with the agony in your arm.

But you're a soldier, and you don't give up for the world. Besides, the two of you need to get Drake out.

It's slow work. You giving cover fire, she rushing him along. But it works. You two are a good team.

You watch as she hands him off to Chester, and are about to head back out when she grabs your uninjured arm.

"So about that dinner..."


End file.
